


Zero-sum game

by orphan_account



Series: The Boys AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 小贺在中文方面帮了我很多，我爱小贺。凯尔永远不会忘记，他刚加入联盟时，那个混蛋对他做了些什么。凯胖
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: The Boys AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678981
Kudos: 2





	Zero-sum game

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：第一节：胖凯半强迫blow job

1.  
“您好，上楼左转最后一间。”前台看着他微微一笑，“欢迎来到联盟。”  
“谢谢。”凯尔接过她给的门卡。终于实现了，他母亲最大的梦想：让超感侠加入联盟。在这个遍地都是超级英雄的年代，联盟是最出众的超级英雄聚集的地方。玄色、梅芙女王、火车人、透明人……当然，还有最出名的美国侠。  
要说凯尔自己的梦想嘛，他从做超级英雄开始就知道这条路的终点应该在哪。

左转最后一间，进去后是一个巨大的圆桌。身披美国国旗的男人转身，向他走来。

“那么，你是那个新来的。“埃里克说。  
”我是凯尔。“凯尔伸出手，美国侠回握的力度很大，加上一个意义模糊的坏笑，让人感觉有点不舒服。  
”你的能力是……说服包括人在内的多种生物？可惜了，我们两个的能力是互斥的，所以你的能力在这座大厦内无效。”凯尔对这位联盟一把手的好感慢慢消失，而那身美国国旗还在从窗口吹进来的风中飘扬，“你知道我的能力吧？”  
“当然，美国侠。镭射眼，飞行，钢塑肌肉……”凯尔还要往下数，埃里克不耐烦地打断了他：“用不着按着新闻逐个复述。我只是想让你知道，我站在这个位置的理由。”  
“当然。我无意争权。”凯尔平静地说。他在期待什么，进入超级英雄联盟第一天受到友好的欢迎？  
“很好，”埃里克揉揉头发，“现在跪下来。”  
“什么？”  
“所以，我是这里的一把手，而你只是一个粉丝推上来的小镇男孩。但是，你也不想让所有人都失望吧，新来者？”埃里克微笑，“跪下来舔我的蛋。”

半个小时后，凯尔在洗手间呕吐时，一拳打碎了镜子。  
梅芙女王推开隔间的门走出来：“这是要赔偿的。”她看向凯尔：”顺便一提，你看上糟糕透顶。”  
“一直都是这样的吗？”凯尔撑着洗手台。  
“看你是谁了。”梅芙女王向后面扔了一张纸巾，“透明侠，你这该死的变态。”  
全裸的透明侠搔搔头，走出了女厕所。

——

“谢谢，放桌上就好。”埃里克对她说。她把晚餐留下，离开了会议室。  
他咳嗽了一口。他本想今天试着抽第一支烟，但就像任何一个新手一样，他失败了。空气中都是呛出来的烟。  
他一边咳嗽着一边打开了自己的混沌。凯尔的技术真的很糟糕。  
埃里克觉得那个男孩很有趣。据说他可以说服任何生物去做他想让他们做的事，还有一堆复杂的被动能力，不过还是没有埃里克自己强。他们平岁，但埃里克从出生起就被包装为超级英雄，到现在已经二十四年了。美国侠的出现远早于超级英雄联盟。  
各式各样的超能力者开始出现是在三十年前。跑得过火车的人，能自由隐形的人，各式各样。但从来也没有出现过抗衡的了他的。这个联盟——现在加上了凯尔——有七名成员，由政府相关组织协调管理，但很快他们就能自由，成立自己的联盟了。  
如果这涉及到少数人的死亡，他也对此完全没有问题。  
他成功地吐出一口烟圈，想念起了手指插在那头红发中的滋味。  
不过他对凯尔的印象也就止步于一个男孩。凯尔要学的东西还有很多。

2.  
三年后

凯尔到时，犬吠声已经停了。  
“超感侠，这里。”凯尔默默感激着那个没有要求与他合影的警察，从底下绕过了黄色的封条。  
虽然是犯罪现场，但只有少数地方有不规则血迹。凶手看上去很有条理，临时在客厅枪杀女主人也只是因为她试图拨打求救电话。

凯尔能接手的也只有这种定案了。他们需要他的能力，调查周边嫌疑人、询问小动物，却不觉得他有能力到可以踏上真正的战场。他的粉丝还在，但相比他刚刚加入联盟时，忠诚度增加了，人数却减少了。  
至于美国侠，比他更早来到这个现场的、拥有最多粉丝的超级英雄，会加进来完全是因为这次的事发地点在一个超级英雄频出的小镇。联盟接到求救电话后就派出了他。但显然，他没能阻止这一切。

“不要烦我。”凯尔听见了一个稚嫩的童声，“我什么都不知道。”  
凯尔走过去，看见他裹着安全毯，盘腿坐在地板上。一个警察正在劝诱他：“这里是犯罪现场，我们需要你到楼下去，孩子。”  
小胖子眼珠转了一圈，盯住了凯尔：“啊，超感侠……他是联盟的人对吧？我跟他走。”  
然后他艰难地站起来，眼神傲慢地拉起凯尔的手：“你好？我完全不记得自己是怎么来到这里的了，求你帮帮我。”

凯尔把他带到了楼下。

第二天，当他看见在自己公寓的沙发上酣睡的卡特曼时，人事部的声音回荡在他耳边：”我们还不知道他是谁，而且他需要被纳入收养系统，所以你最多能收留他两个月。”凯尔伸手戳了戳卡特曼的脸蛋，想到了失踪的美国侠，以及他们有多么不同。

——

埃里克到时，案子就已经成了定局。子弹打断了动脉和颈静脉，受害者已经没救了。但时间点不对。电话是三分钟前打来的，然而人已经死了有一段时间了。  
他听见背后传来声音，下意识地往旁边一闪。小腿处传来尖锐的刺痛，他跪倒在地，试图用手触摸那颗冰质的子弹。赶在第二次枪击前，他打开了镭射眼。

“Fuck.”他听见警笛的声音醒来时，看着自己缩小的身体，默默地想。  
他的伤已经自愈了，但他认得出那种材质。那是五号化合物，它的作用是让超级英雄兴奋，只是这次加强版的剂量足以让他心脏骤停。  
这是一场针对他的暗算。

3.  
风吹开了窗帘，光线透过窗户，映照在凯尔微微张开的嘴上。他的眼睛紧闭着，好像刚出生的小孩。卡特曼沉默地看了一会，走开了。

临近中午时，凯尔揉揉眼睛，循着声音望去，看见沙发前光脚踩在地板上的卡特曼：“怎么了？”  
卡特曼抱着凯尔的旧青蛙玩偶说：”冰箱是空的。”  
凯尔打了个呵欠：“抱歉，我不怎么整理冰箱。”  
”而且你不能一直睡沙发。你可以和我一起睡。”  
“我昨晚试过了，你把我踢了下来。你力气还挺大的。”  
卡特曼耸耸肩：“抱歉，我不能为我没做过的事负责。我们需要买菜了。”

凯尔穿着便服关上家门。空气中是烧焦面包的味道，刚刚卡特曼在尝试做早餐。  
“你想去哪？”凯尔一边开车库门一边摸出车钥匙。卡特曼回头看了一眼家门，确定锁上了：“大华。”

所以他们去了一家中国超市。无视所有不好的传闻，这里的调味料还是很多的。卡特曼一声不吭地往购物车里扔速食，终于被凯尔阻止：“吃这么多速食对身体不好。”  
他正和卡特曼争抢一袋快食面时，有人出声了：“凯尔？”

“温迪？”  
“我来旧金山这边读书。”女孩伸出手，“你过得怎么样？”

很快，走在前面的他们就完全无视了卡特曼：“什么？那个混蛋不见了？这么好的消息你怎么不跟我们说？你那段时间过得可是倒霉透顶啊。”  
“也不全是他的原因，也有我爸的因素。”凯尔尴尬的笑了下。  
“你爸的事情我很抱歉。”温迪说，“但是，你那段时间的冲动消费估计也让你妈震惊了吧，那笔钱你到底拿来做什么了？你难道……买了个孩子？”  
她瞟向了购物车里巨大的肉排。

温迪走后，卡特曼拉了拉凯尔的袖子。  
凯尔把新拖鞋扔进购物车的前排：“怎么了？”  
“发生了什么？”  
“我准备进联盟时，我爸爸过世了，我妈很寂寞，所以她就很希望我能成功。我也做到了，但是中间发生了一些不开心的事，所以我在那之后做了一些坏事。”  
“你还小呢。”凯尔摸了摸那头棕发，“可不要学我啊。”  
“我的意思是，你的朋友，你告诉了他们什么？”卡特曼的眼睛一眨不眨。  
“什么也没说，他们自己猜了出来。”  
穿着六芒星小背心的卡特曼点点头：“原来如此。”

——

回到家，卡特曼直接就拎着食物跑进了家里，留下凯尔和一车的新生活用品。凯尔暗笑了一下，关上车库门，打开后车厢，掀开坐垫，暴露出底下的收纳箱。  
他取出那蓝色的液体袋，塞进自己的后腰。看来他得换一个地方藏当初花大价钱买到的五号化合物了。  
卡特曼的声音从楼上飘来，他锁上车，走上去。

4.  
他们住一起的第二周，卡特曼已经不再天天抱怨伙食和凯尔的呼噜。  
凯尔看电视时，他会裹着薄荷绿的毯子钻上沙发。  
凯尔做菜时，他会在厨房门口等候。  
凯尔觉得他可能对自己产生了一种代偿性质的依恋。考虑到他父母都不在身边，这种依恋在生理学上能保证他的安全。  
不过卡特曼提出去看火车头赛跑比赛的要求时，凯尔还是吃了一惊。

“你才十岁就开始迷恋超级英雄了？”凯尔笑到，“他们只是一堆广告而已。”  
“你也是超级英雄。而且这不是迷恋，我只是想看看他能跑多快。”卡特曼用叉子划着盘子里的生菜，“拜托了，凯尔？你的话肯定可以拿到前排的票。”  
“好吧，不过只有这一次。”凯尔说，“正因为我是超级英雄，我才知道他们根本没什么了不起的。”  
卡特曼盯着他看了一秒，吃掉了那片生菜。

——

卡特曼和凯尔走入只有联盟人士能进入的最高看台那一刻，火车头在休息室给自己注入蓝色化合物。  
记者让人拉起“火车头能否保住全球第一快的名头”的横幅时，梅芙女王向着看台外的人群招手，转身时撞到凯尔，饮料倒在了他身上。  
火车头和冲击波在起跑线蹲好。

凯尔去盥洗室后，梅芙女王靠向专注地看着前方，用力吸着可乐的卡特曼，悄声说了一句话。  
“什么？”卡特曼掩饰住自己的惊讶。  
“看在过去的份上：调查五号化合物。”  
“我还以为你恨我。”“那是在你为了让联盟独立牺牲一飞机的人前。我还记得你以为在大西洋上空飞来飞去就算是约会了。管好自己吧，埃里克。”

看台下，火车头高举双手，冲过了红线。

“第二局。”凯尔穿着新衣服回来时，卡特曼正扒着看台边缘往外看。大风把他的头发吹得七零八落。

“你怎么样？”凯尔看着地上被踩扁的可乐杯。  
“除了不是超级英雄之外，都很好。”卡特曼说。  
凯尔笑了笑，站到他旁边：“这是好事也说不定。”  
卡特曼皱着眉头说：“他赢了。”  
台下的人群欢呼着火车头的第二次胜利。三局两胜，火车头保住了他的名声。现在他正在赛场上给闪光灯摆姿势。  
“你不高兴吗？”凯尔看向他。  
“不，这对联盟很有帮助。”卡特曼耸耸肩，“我们还没打算让冲击波加进来。”  
“我们？”  
“作为联盟的粉丝。”卡特曼快速地说，“我饿了，我承认我既不喜欢火车头也不喜欢冲击波，我们回家好吗？”

——

凯尔做饭时，卡特曼锁好厕所门，从抽水马桶的水箱里捞出一个透明的小袋子。里面是一点点蓝色的晶体。他把它放在光线下仔细看了看，发现里面有加强硬度的纤维。  
这点挖出的子弹残留物的组成是五号化合物和纤维。但这么点信息也帮不了他。有能力搞到这种化合物、也知道这是超级英雄的弱点的人是谁？

——

凯尔走出厨房，敲了敲洗手间的门：“吃饭了。”  
卡特曼走出来后，凯尔看了一眼洗手间，关上了门。

5.  
凯尔按下铃，联盟的前台走了出来：“你好，超感侠。”  
“我想要一周前的所有电话记录，”凯尔微笑着说，“工作需要。”  
“好的，”前台调出资料打印给他，“这里。”  
在他的身影消失在门后后，她消除记录，打出另一个电话。  
“是的，”她说，“他出去了。”

凯尔边走边翻看着高层转给超英工作室的电话记录。值班当天，美国侠是在下午三点十二分接到的求救电话。而凯尔收到的——因为美国侠没有回报消息——让他帮忙处理后续的电话是在四点十分。他到现场后，和当地警方一起发现美国侠已经失踪。

“两点的时候，”之前在现场，隔壁的小女孩说，“他们那边传来打塑料子弹的声音。很小声。”  
消音器。也就是说，枪击的时间点和电话拨出的时间点有差异。按道理应该是先拨出电话再发生枪击，除非……

“求你们帮帮我，有人在我家外面……”  
受害者被迫对着凶手的录音器说出这些话，然后被杀害。  
然后录音被播放给联盟部门的前台，转到高层，再转到超英工作室。  
中间的时间，凶手都用来准备好对付美国侠。

凯尔慢慢从大厦的阴影里渡步出来。他只是觉得当初女孩说的枪击时间太早，就调查了一下。但是奇怪的是，政府在那之后隐瞒住了美国侠的消失，让公众把注意力放在了其他超级英雄，比如火车头的比赛上。

阳光有点刺眼，他伸手挡住太阳，看到有人也在阳光下侧过脸去。他瞟过去时，那人转身走了。  
但他还是看到了那张脸上的触角。

——

“我今天看见了外星人。”咒怨播放时，窝在沙发上的凯尔对卡特曼说。  
“你疯了。”卡特曼嘴里的薯片发出吱呀声。  
“他们脸上有触角。”凯尔说，“我跟你说过我的能力吧？我的感觉能力很强，所以可能这是我发展出了特殊的视能力。”  
“应该是昨天我把你从床上踢下去时你嗑坏脑袋了。”卡特曼总结道。

女鬼从楼梯上探出头；卡特曼抢走了凯尔的薯片。

“说到底，你对超级英雄的情结是怎么回事？”卡特曼说，“我以为你至少得有点集体荣誉感吧。”  
“大家都是一个样，”凯尔回答，“我告诉你好了。政府虽然管着联盟，联盟自己却很想脱离。不过可以肯定的是，脱不脱离都只是商业运作的名头而已。大头和小头的差别罢了。”  
“有道理啊。”卡特曼看着电视屏幕上尖叫的男人说。  
“你其实很喜欢超级英雄吧？”凯尔叹了口气，抓抓他的头发，“马上就决定跟我走，想去看火车头的比赛，现在又这么问我。承认就告诉我为什么吧？”  
他本来期待着一些“因为我床底下塞满梅芙女王的海报”之类的莫名其妙的回答，但卡特曼只是慢慢蜷缩起来，单手抱着膝盖，另一只手握着遥控器：“因为我想或许能做到些什么……如果它不是现在这样的话。”

6\. （有心灵猎人的案情借用；不完全一样）  
凯尔出示证件后，他们让他进去了。这个小镇的警察并不认识他。  
这并不是超级英雄日常处理的事件；更像是凯尔自己习惯处理的案子。

他看了看后门的泥巴印，然后从前门下去，跟随着众多脚印，直到地下室。  
那孩子被绑在十字架上，旁边是稀疏的几朵白花。  
“我从没见过这样的案子。我们这里从没发生过这种事。”探员在他身边喃喃道。  
事实上，我也没有。凯尔暗自想道。  
“他是斯特家的小孩。还在读幼儿园。”探员的声音回荡在空荡荡的地下室，“从公园里被带走，扼杀，一路被拖到地下室，给脖子和头都留下了淤青。”  
“我需要幼儿园工作人员的名单，”凯尔看着那两块宽大的木板，“顺便，附近有教会吗？”

“上帝的指引是神秘而特别的，”基督会的牧师展开双臂说，“但当他的意旨到来时，那是无比明确的。”  
凯尔翻开了他手提包里的资料。他没有看那些图片，以防被人看到。  
凶手可能是一个习惯在幼儿园外窥视的人，可能是幼儿园的工作人员，也可能是邪教组织——考虑到那些花。但他总觉得思路像是哪里被堵上了。  
凯尔看着身边专注地盯着牧师的人们，叹了口气。  
如果他们是凶手，自然不会表现出来。但那些花摆放的并不细致，不像是邪教的作风。  
他站起来，转身从走道离开。  
“学会根据上帝的意志做出明智决定；学会服从。”

“你有没有想过凶手可能是个小孩？”卡特曼吸着牛奶说。他在副驾驶不安的扭了下，“那十字架绑得可真丑。可能他杀了人后，以为这样就能让那孩子复活。”  
“什么？你怎么知道的……我以为我让你待在车里了。”凯尔关上车门。  
“刚刚有个记者摸进现场发了新闻，”卡特曼偏转手腕，把东西递给他，“对不起，我借了你的手机。你把它忘在车上了。”  
“最好是这样。”凯尔看了他一眼，拧转了车钥匙。  
在他前面，牧师向人们挥手告别，搭上了公交。

凯尔赶在他打开家门前拦住了他：“抱歉，我是联盟的人，我有几个问题想要问你。”  
“你不是警察，我不是罪犯，我们之间有什么可说的？”  
凯尔笑了笑：“我说服你。”

“你们做了什么？”  
“我们在黑暗中闭上眼睛拉着手，分享关上眼睛后的所见。”  
“在这之前呢？”  
“我们一起食用了迷幻蘑菇。”

卡特曼翻开凯尔的笔记本，看见了：  
现场有花和十字架，刻意误导侦查可能；现场没有挣扎的痕迹，熟人作案可能  
凶手可能是习惯在幼儿园外面观望小孩的人/是幼儿园老师/是邪教组织  
凶手可能再次犯案

”你们是否献祭了一个孩子，相信这样就能让自己得到救赎？如果不是你的作为，你认为谁会这样做？”  
“我们没有做过这样的事。我们不会这样做。”

卡特曼合上笔记本，把它塞回凯尔的公文包里。

”你刚刚对我做了什么？”牧师拉住凯尔的领子。  
“抱歉，”凯尔拉开他的手，转身往回走。他悄声说：“再也不会了。”

7.  
幼儿园。孩子们在狭小的空地上乱跑，踢着小小的皮球。

“当天值班的是我。前一天是安妮。”幼儿园老师摩挲着自己的手。  
“你有发现什么不寻常的事情吗？”  
“没有。安东尼身体不舒服，所以他的父亲提早把他接走了。那孩子经常这样。然后就放学了，家长把他们带走去公园玩。”  
“之后呢？”  
“之后我就回家了。”他瞄了一眼凯尔，“我真的没有隐瞒什么，好吗？别对我用你的能力。我和妻子分开一段时间了，这几周我都是在安妮那里睡的。就这个，没别的了。”

”有老师在公园看着孩子吗？”  
“有的，那天是乔。”他向右边挥了下手，一个矮个男子回应了他，“诺，就是他。”  
“我可以跟着孩子们去公园吗？”  
“那是开放区域，我想不出有什么理由不可以。”他说，“不过经过昨天的事，在那玩的孩子应该少了。”

凯尔在公园里渡步。这里的花丛旁边都用卑刻着捐赠者的名字。他看了一会，走到了小桥上。旁边的沙池和秋千那里有少数几个孩子，他们的衣服上都是污斑。

他看向坐在长椅上的老人：“你好，我是……”  
“我知道你是谁。”老人瞅了他一眼，“联盟的英雄，天赐的祥兆。我们这里除了最近这具死尸就没什么有趣的了。你有什么想知道的？”  
凯尔尴尬地笑了笑，感觉他很像一个人：“有多少人下午经常呆在这里？”  
“只有几个像我这样的老头子。其他人来了又走了，但我们喜欢这些孩子。”老人握住了手里的拐杖，“这不算犯罪吧？”  
“自然不是。”凯尔说，“不过，那天下午有什么特别的事吗？”  
“唔，”老人想了想，“是阴天，所以只有我一个在这里，还有那些孩子。不过最终也没有下雨。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“你是说为什么是阴天？”老人狡猾地笑了，“好啦，我知道你是说为什么他们都不在。那是因为他们一到下雨天就会腿痛啊。”

凯尔上车前回过头。陌生女人背过了脸，但他还是看见了她下颌边缘密密麻麻的眼睛。  
副驾驶上，卡特曼已经睡着了。凯尔给他掖好了外套。

——

凯尔摸索着，在黑暗中扒拉出自己制造的反制剂。他在三年前从俱乐部里买了一堆五号化合物，却很快对它们失了兴趣，把它们作为自己冲动消费的证据堆在了后车厢的座椅下。  
他的能力日益增长，走在街上都会出现超感、看见外星人的幻觉。这时他想，为何不制作反制剂，让自己的超能力减弱呢？经过几次实验，他成功了。他在街上再也没见到外星人。  
麻烦的是，昨天卡特曼精力充沛，整夜不睡，搞得他没法用药，导致今天又出现幻视。今晚，他报复式地给自己打了双倍的药量，却不慎打了蓝色的原剂，给自己弄出了新的幻觉。

墙上的白蚁一粒粒爬来爬去，侵蚀着酒店的彩漆；女人的叹气声吹过他的耳际，掀起鸡皮疙瘩。他感觉自己就是漂浮在宇宙中的一颗星，就是宇宙之王。  
幻觉才刚刚开始。

8.  
“凯尔，开门，鸡翅。”卡特曼吆喝着走向他们酒店的房间。地毯上都是脏脚印。  
卡特曼想，孩子的体力不足以把同伴拖下地下室，除非是一个更为年长的孩子或者一个孩子团体。他的估算可能出错了。  
凯尔怎么还不出来开门？他握住门把手拧开。门开的那一刻，他的瞳孔放大了。

“凯尔！”他一把拽起沙发上那人的领子。看见对方无意识的脸后，他把针头拔出来，踩碎了。  
凯尔醒来时，刚好听见反制剂的绿色输液袋被卡特曼扯开冲进马桶。

“卡特曼，”凯尔咳嗽着说，“抱歉。我不会再这样做了。”  
卡特曼转身就走了。他没拿摔在地上的鸡翅。  
凯尔叹了口气。果然不是埃里克。

他的电话响了。他用手梳了梳头发，伸手去接。

半个小时后，森林公园里。  
红木下，小小的尸体蒙着头，躺在十字架上。

凯尔蹲下身：“刚发现的？”  
探员点头道：“每日下午都有巡逻。”  
凯尔用戴着手套的手抚过树上的红字：Rapture（被提：末日到来时，已死的信徒会复生上天堂）

探员把树皮刮下来验DNA了。凯尔默默思考着。  
“这里所有人都信基督教吗？”他停下森林巡逻员。  
“一半一半吧。”巡逻员说。  
“我想知道社区幼儿园的家长都信什么教。”  
“大半信基督教。怎么了？”

凯尔敲响幼儿园的窗户后，安妮给他开了门：“你是那个人。”  
“我需要你告诉我这里有多少家长信基督教，以及他们的名字。”  
“你可以去问教会的。”安妮躲闪着他的眼神。  
“他们每周日才开门。这是一个小镇，你们都知道彼此的消息。告诉我吧，你需要我说服你吗？”

“你觉得那是谁的血？”探员走入警局后，一个同事看着手里的新闻报道说。  
“那个记者又溜了进去。”探员叹了口气，“可能是受害者的？也可能是漆。反正至少需要两天才能出结果。”  
”我猜是他自己的。”同事说，“谁知道这些人呢。”

凯尔扯开领子，倒在了驾驶座上。  
基本上，大半幼儿园的家长都信基督教。这条线索算是断了。

他走进酒店的房间，发现卡特曼不在。  
地上全是脏袜子。那些袜子本来是收好在洗衣篮里的。  
“卡特曼？”他推开浴室，里面依然空无一人。  
鸡翅的盒子还在地上。难道他还没回来？

窗帘被风吹了开来，光拥了进来。凯尔看见了，窗台上那明显的磕碰留下的血迹。

9.  
卡特曼进入房间后第一个感受就是自己的头正被往窗台上撞——跳过被拎起来、甩过去、按住的过程。他的鼻子破了，然后他失去了意识。  
他是在被拉上楼梯时恢复的意识。趁这个空当他看了一眼：男性，四十上下，一脸严肃。  
“爸爸，”门打开，床上的小男孩微弱地笑了笑，“出什么事了？你吓到我了。”  
然后他又昏了过去。

“听好，”卡特曼说，“现在我需要你把我松开。”  
“但爸爸说……”  
“我们不能什么都听你爸爸的，”卡特曼挤出一个微笑，“就当是一场游戏，我们对你爸爸，好吗？现在帮我把门锁上。”  
“你不是我们幼儿园的。”安东尼愣了下。  
“我当然不是。”卡特曼叹了口气，“我现在十岁。听我的话，好吗？”

他用手转动时，门把手卡住了。  
他取来锤子，一下，两下，门把手裂开成两半，掉在了地上。  
他再伸手去抓门时，他的儿子快乐的尖叫着从房间里冲了出来；后面那男孩冷漠地看了他一眼，用肩挤开他，跟随他儿子往楼下跑去。

他们是在门口遭遇到凯尔的——他一手扯着那男孩的肩膀，脚下是他儿子没有声息的躯体，一手拿着锤子。  
“现在，”凯尔的声音冷漠而平稳，近乎是残忍的——直到他看见卡特曼的眼神——“放下武器。”

卡特曼又一次裹着安全毯，坐在了警车上。不同的是，这次凯尔也裹在毯子里。他婉拒了探员给他的热咖啡。  
“你是怎么找到这的？”铐着凶手的车开走后，卡特曼问他。  
“他是幼儿园的其中一个家长，”凯尔解释道，“他孩子病了，这就是他杀人并准备谋杀那孩子的原因——他希望他们死后能一起上天国。或者，潜意识里，至少这样那孩子也不用死得那么孤单。我一开始就应该想到的，但最后时间紧迫时，”他叹了口气，“是酒店录像帮上了忙。”  
“时间充裕的话你迟早会想到的。”卡特曼说，“他因为脑震荡被送到医院了，但没有大事。他以后怎么办？”  
“可能由他已经离婚的妈妈抚养，”凯尔看了他一眼，“怎么了？”  
“没事。”卡特曼接过咖啡，低下头轻轻呼了口气。凯尔看了下，犹豫要不要搭上他的肩膀。卡特曼挪了下，挨住了他。

两天后。

“你猜错了，”探员敲了敲正在吃午餐的同事的肩膀，“血是孩子的。”  
“那个已经破了的案子？”同事耸耸肩，“哪个孩子？”  
“他的孩子。”  
“我就说嘛。”一片倒彩声中，他重申道，“这些人不可以以常理论之。”

开回家的路上，卡特曼贴着OK绷躺在副驾驶座上，说：“你用的是什么药？”  
“我不会再用它了。”  
满意于这个不算答案的答案，卡特曼又说，“其实这里还挺漂亮的。”  
看着遍野的绿色，凯尔笑了下。  
“你为什么总是不用你的能力？”  
凯尔分出一只手撇了撇他的头发：“因为我不想。”

10.  
“可以给我一下那份案件的资料吗？”凯尔对大厦的档案管理员说。  
“抱歉，美国侠的案子现在作为机密封锁了。”那人摇摇头，“警局里也找不到。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“上周。”  
“行。”凯尔转身要走时，铃声响了。  
管理员叫住他，指指手边的电话：“找你的。”  
凯尔安静地听着听筒里的话：“那孩子一个月后就得走。”  
“你怎么知道我在这里的？”  
“每一个我们的超级英雄我们都知道在哪里。”

“起来，”凯尔拉起沙发上的卡特曼，“你可以在电脑上重看。我们去逛逛。”  
下了公交车，凯尔用旧的员工卡进入了科学博物馆的后门。  
“有一个夏天我是这里的志愿者。”他竖起一根手指。  
“你这超级英雄当得可真是奇怪。”卡特曼说。  
进去后，他直奔生物区而去，然后发表了一堆关于动物生殖系统的见解。  
“你还是挺聪明的。”凯尔说。  
“当然了。”卡特曼含着冰棍说，“只要我想。”  
口欲残留吗。凯尔默默地想：“你想去什么别的地方吗？”  
“码头，”卡特曼说，“我有想买的东西。”  
去码头的路上，凯尔问起他的家人，得到的回答依然是“想不起来。别问了。”  
凯尔伸手撕掉他额头上的OK绷，底下的痂已经发红了：“我给你换一个吧。”  
“不用了，”卡特曼看看四周，“愈合了就不用贴了。”

看着店里琳琅满目的刀具，凯尔失笑出声。  
“你的话胡椒喷雾就够了吧。”  
卡特曼鄙视地看了他一眼，用他的钱要了一把小刀。  
太大了他的手拿不住。

“我去看海鸥。”卡特曼指了指对面。他跑过去，但是码头边上的望远镜吞不进硬币，没法使用。  
凯尔吹了个口哨。一只海鸥飞过来，落在他的手臂上。围观的群众发出小小的欢呼声。  
凯尔转过去看卡特曼时，对方的眼神让他难以理解：“不好玩吗？”  
卡特曼没说话。他再抬起头时，眼睛里多了一点陌生的意味：“我想问你一件事。”  
“当然。”凯尔冲他笑了下。卡特曼没有笑。  
“超感侠！”旁边的人已经围了过来，一个哥特打扮的女孩举起手机：“可以合影吗？”  
凯尔对着镜头微笑。一张，两张，三张。终于结束后，那只海鸥不耐烦地飞走了。  
凯尔回过头，看向卡特曼。他在远处，靠着护栏，望着海天交接处。  
“刚刚你想说什么？”凯尔走过去问。  
对于这个问题，卡特曼的回应是：“谁知道呢。”

——

任何与美国侠，以及美国侠与超感侠的关系的疑问，都会掀起以下问题：你是怎么知道的，这对你来说又有什么意义？  
我最不想回答的就是这个问题。

那个OK绷底下的伤口证明你并没有“他”的超能力，只是脑子比较聪明。这或许可以证明什么，或许不能。

凶手是谁并不重要，重要的是凶手出于什么原因要对我这样做。而联盟要不不知道这件事，要不完全不在乎。

从“他”的遇袭，你的收养，我们一起办的案；到对“他”的愤怒，对你的怀疑和关照……一个月内就会结束。

11\. (有真探剧情）  
被发现时，她被吊在桥下，头上戴着鹿角，绳索勒进僵死的身体，全身赤裸，手指无力的展开。各式绳结牵引住她的身体，让她的双臂大大张开。  
“简直是十七年前的翻版，”一个探员叹息道，“尤其是尸体后面被破坏的方式。”  
她的脖子后是一个符文。符文左右两边是一对孔洞，那是一束激光留下的割痕。  
那对洞孔距离七十毫米，恰好是一个成年男人的眼距。  
——  
“对，我们对这个很感兴趣。但还是先告诉我们卡特曼是怎么跟去你那里的。”警探给他递了根烟。  
凯尔点上烟，开始复述：“我没有选择。他执意要跟着我，而且我不认识什么保姆，所以在办桥下死者那案子时，他就呆在我租的酒店房间里。那是在案子发生的第二周，我去新现场时，他跟了过来。后来我查案时他就一直待在车里，和上一个案子一样。”  
“而你走进石头阵后，他跟了过来？”  
“不，车停得很远，他只是个孩子，连刹车都够不到……”  
“我们的意思是，如果卡特曼和美国侠有任何联系，美国侠作为凶手的嫌疑就可以洗清了。”  
凯尔半晌没说话。  
“而且孩子也能办到开车吧？法律上不建议就是了。”两个警探笑了起来。  
“不，”凯尔摇摇头，“我找到了那个凶手，威廉，走进了石头阵，他说的圣所。美国侠通过他的渠道收集到的信息跟了过来。卡特曼一直待在远处的车上。住院之后我丧失了抚养他的能力，他被转入了联盟的匿名超级英雄收养系统，尽管他没有超能力。”  
——  
“美国侠，我们都知道你。”警探给他递烟，埃里克拒绝了：“戒了。”  
“我们需要了解，你是怎么找到威廉那里的，这两个月你又去了哪里？”  
埃里克转动手里的茶杯，用指尖弹了一下，听到啪的一声：“我通过黑帮里的人脉知道了桥下女人的前夫有个狱友曾经给死者和她前夫卖过毒品。不是什么大线索，但值得去问问。我走到那时听见了枪响，冲进去后，”他啜了一口咖啡，“发现里面那人也有超能力。”  
“这就是你用镭射眼打爆了他的头的原因吗？”  
“不是为了毁尸灭迹什么的，”埃里克不以为然地说，“他的信息你们不都收集起来了吗？漏网之鱼，联盟成立、我出生之前就有的超能力者。不知道为什么一直隐姓埋名，只在杀人时会留下镭射眼的痕迹。还有他搞的那些邪教献祭，啧。”  
“事实上，我们很好奇他崇拜的究竟是什么邪教，”警探推过一张照片，“你冲进去时可能没注意，这是石头阵墙上的涂鸦。”  
上面是多目的，脸上有触手的外星人。  
“操，”埃里克笑了，“他和凯尔一样疯。”  
——  
二十二年前，女童玛丽失踪。  
二十年前，溺水女子的尸体被发现，背上有符文和两个孔洞。  
十七年前，农民在农田起火后赶来，发现头戴鹿冠的受害者被绑于树下，背后有符文和两个孔洞。  
本年，凯尔接下命案后，通过受害者身上的油漆找到油漆供应商的家。出于对自己能力的信任，他独自带枪接近了供应商威廉在森林中的住所，让卡特曼留在车里，呼叫外援。  
卡特曼没留在车里。

12.  
一条黑犬冲了出来，往丛林深处奔去。凯尔负着枪套，握着枪，往犬去处追，擦过绿色的枝叶，搜寻着可能的人的踪迹。一路向前，他发现自己的枪指向了一片青草地——那上面躺着被杀的黑犬。  
他抬起头，经过一间间小木屋，上面是各种涂鸦：脸上带着触角，颈上都是眼睛的人。头上戴着鹿角的女人在草中舞蹈。  
远远的密林中，穿着灰色工衣的高壮男子双腿分开站在地上。形态诡异的树垂下枝条，密密的叶子的阴影遮住了他的脸。  
凯尔马上俯下身，穿过树丛跑过去。枪被稳稳地握在他手里。进入射距后，他抬起枪：“不准动！”声线因为跑动微微发颤：“跪下，快点。”  
他一步步靠近，阴影模糊了他的表情：“我说服你，现在……”  
“不要，”男人低低地说；他的声线分外浑厚。说完这句，他转身从侧面跑了。  
凯尔的心在胸腔里发颤，一瞬间他感到口干舌燥：这是一个和埃里克一样，拥有和他互斥超能力的人。  
“操，”他硬着头皮追上去。  
——  
穿过垂着枝条的树丛，一路追上前。枪开始在他手里轻微晃动；汗润湿了他的掌心。他改用了双手握枪。  
“跟我来，小家伙。”红砖门洞前，浑厚的声音传了出来，“跟我进来。”凯尔偏过头，看见了枝条绑成的捕梦网。他看了一眼身后的灌木，走了进去。  
红砖和爬山虎之间，凯尔追寻着那缕声音。他握着枪，默默告诉自己，既然能力互斥，枪就可以击倒对方。  
“可惜了，你的能力在这座大厦内无效。”他摇摇头，把往事驱逐出心。一个枝条封住的小窗里，眼睛窥视着他。  
终于，他走到了石头门前。  
“进来吧，小家伙。”男人远远的声音飘荡在门后，“你不是很想知道真相吗？所有的’幻觉’……”  
凯尔走过低垂的恶魔网，探寻着，终于走入石头阵的中心。那里都是人高的杂草，中心除了一个树枝搭成的架子什么也没有。  
他走向另一个石头门，又发现了恶魔网。网封住了路，塞满头发的布偶被放置在网中间。  
他转开视线，沿着墙壁继续搜查。终于，他发现了一个没有被树枝封住的石头门。  
阴沉的雾飘荡在门内。“往右边，小家伙，”干涩的声音说道，“踏上朝圣的道路。”  
“这里即是圣所。”凯尔继续向前，走入树枝搭成的拱门中，“你不是想知道到底发生了什么吗？这就是答案。二十年来，我追寻着他们和他们的神，献祭所有我能献祭的。你知道他们对我做了什么吗？”  
凯尔看向树枝上麻布包好的尸体。“他们把我留下了。他们说……”  
“黑暗的生存需要光的牺牲，直到光变为暗，暗又重新产生光。一切的死亡都会变成暗，每个轮回……”  
“而我牺牲的所有人类，都是光的小小一部分。杯水车薪。小家伙，这就是他们把我留下的理由。啊……我会把这一切偿还给所有的人类子孙。”  
凯尔在黑暗中寻找着光。“那些不信我的人……我朝圣旅途的见证者。”  
“我无愧于心。”  
他走到了死路。回过头，声音飘荡在他耳际：“来与我一同赴死。”  
死路旁有个小门。他钻进去，走向柴堆。身后，是无数废弃的儿童衣裳。他踩动枝条，警觉地回头，才发现是树枝碎在了自己脚下。  
穿过树枝与布条，他一步步向着真实走去。  
最后一扇门在布条的遮挡下现身了。  
凯尔双手握枪走进去，抬头往上看，看见了穹顶瞭望口的天空。  
映入视线的是布条和骷髅做成的树。他偏过头，看见了：  
石头房间的中心，是旋转着的宇宙漩涡。它是暗蓝色的，像一道龙卷风。房间里的所有物质，都在漩涡的牵引下微微震动。  
漩涡的最上方一路通向看不见的宇宙边际。它吸食着一切献祭品，吞噬着所有。  
当的一声，斧头打掉了他手里的枪。一把刀剜入了他的腹腔。凯尔伸手握住刀，另一只手钳制住对方手里的斧头。几番用力之下，伤口越扯越大，血溢了出来。  
男人把他举了起来，凑近他：“现在……成为祭品的一部分。神从死亡中……汲取力量，产生新生命。”  
血滴滴答答地从两人交接的手臂上流了下来。  
砰铛一声。男人的鼻子流了血。他还没意识到发生了什么事。凯尔支起身子，再给了对方一个头槌。  
一下，两下，三下。空中的人终于被摔了下来。地上的人捂住脸倒在了地上。  
凯尔握住自己腹部的刀。他的额头上都是血。  
男人啐了一口。他拎起斧子，支起了身。  
“砰！”卡特曼拿着枪出现了。凯尔猜他应该是跑出来后听见了这里的喊叫。无论如何，他才十岁啊。  
男人完全没管自己中枪的肩膀，用力抡圆了手里的斧头，一下就击中了卡特曼的胸口。枪飞了出去，卡特曼倒在了地上。  
男人一步步走向他。  
能力互斥，所以凯尔无法说服威廉。他手头有的，除了被砍坏的枪，破损的身体，就只有随身携带的五号化合物反制剂。  
他有一个猜测，一个无法被证实，全凭直觉的猜测。要杀死埃里克这样全能的英雄，只有凭借五号化合物。大剂量的五号化合物打入超级英雄体内会发生什么谁也不知道，年龄倒退也只是可能性之一。  
反过来说，大剂量的反制剂可以让上述超级英雄恢复年龄和能力，也是可能性之一。  
卡特曼按住胸口的斧头，去够自己的小刀。男人轻易避开了他掷出的刀。凯尔最后一次喊出了他的名字：“卡特曼！”  
绿色的反制剂从空中划过，落入英雄的掌心。  
——  
卡特曼对这个只见过一次——在凯尔纵药过度时——的绿色药剂并没有信心。但他相信凯尔，况且他也没有其他的办法。  
在对面的男人也正不解时，他给自己一次性打入了全部剂量。  
指甲长长了。皮肤因为瞬间的生长剧痛无比。骨骼飞速增长，支起了膨胀的躯体。  
这一系列成长的结果，就是美国侠，而不是十岁的卡特曼，变成了那个倒在地上的人。他赶在自己的肌肉愈合前拔出斧头，扔到一边。伤口痛苦地自己愈合，激光在眼睛下汇聚。  
“那么，”他看向对面同样亮起激光眼的人，“这就有趣了。”  
他们飞起来，在空中交汇。  
——  
墙上是激光留下的坑坑洼洼。一瞬间，激光从穹顶发出，照亮了夜空。  
钢塑肌肉碰撞在一起的声音。那颗威廉珍视的人骨树就这样被碾碎了。  
威廉把埃里克摔到墙上，留下一个大炕。  
埃里克一拳打歪威廉的下巴，咬牙用激光对准他的头，把他的脑袋烧到只剩一半，发出焦糊的味道。  
凯尔躺在地上，湿润的血覆盖住了他的手掌。他的视线里，之前的宇宙漩涡已经消失了。几乎像是有人看见了这一切，由此关闭了它，终止了献祭。  
黑暗像一双温柔的手，耐心覆盖住他，让他在睡梦中倒向黑甜的永无乡。  
——  
“凯尔，”埃里克挣扎着从地上起来，推开身上的死尸，向凯尔爬来。地上都是草根，他身上沾了很多灰。  
他扶住凯尔的头。凯尔屏住一口气，沾满湿滑的血的双手握住刀把，往上一提。一声呻吟从牙关逃离出来。沾满粘腻的血的雪白刀身终于被完全拔出来，扔在一边。  
“操。”当的一声，刀落地了。  
凯尔的肚皮上流出一道道血流：“他下手很重，埃里克。可能……”  
“不，凯尔，”埃里克从兜里摸出一块手帕，拨开他的衣服，“没那么糟。还没那么糟。”  
夜空中的星光洒在他们头上。埃里克撑住凯尔的头，用手帕按住他的伤口。  
“我没能呼叫救援，”他低声说，“手机在林子里没有信号。我很抱歉。”  
细碎的雨从穹顶的孔洞中飘下来。埃里克没再说话，只是把手按在他肚腹上。这样熟悉的汗的味道、动作、气息，为什么他当初没能确认卡特曼就是他呢？多半是因为他在情感上无法把恶人和孩子联系在一起。  
凯尔·布罗夫洛夫斯基就在这样的思绪和失重感中，逐渐失去了意识。  
——  
埃里克抱起失去意识的凯尔，向石头门外走去。怕对方失血过多，他不敢用太大力。没有从穹顶飞出去是因为能力互斥，对凯尔他的飞行能力是无效的。  
石头阵外下起了暴雨。远处，闪电像条火蛇，把天空劈出蓝紫色。空中旋转着乌黑的气漩，那是将要诞生的龙卷风。一道道闪电照亮了埃里克被打湿的脸。  
针刺一般的雨柱中，凯尔睁开了眼睛。  
埃里克身后的小木屋里，有人手举点燃的柴薪，烧着了物什。小屋里升起了火光，把一切证据都谋杀殆尽。  
——  
凯尔嘶哑地说：“干脆把我留下吧。”  
埃里克没有看他：“……联盟不能再失去一个英雄了。”  
风把凯尔的头发吹得七零八落：“英雄？你早就毁了我，毁了任何我可能成为的狗屁英雄！”  
“没人能毁掉任何人，”埃里克啐了一口，“我做的那些，你做的那些，都是自己的选择。你完全可以拒绝，反抗，但你只想保护好自己的那点小利益。”  
“我说服你……”  
“能力互斥，忘记了吗，”埃里克喘了口气，扛住他，“不然你以为我为什么在这该死的地上走？”  
“我没忘。”凯尔微微笑道。  
之前在看美国侠的战斗时，他伸手够到了卡特曼先前抛飞的、他买给他的小刀，藏到了后腰。  
他知道埃里克会试图救他，试图把他带出去。  
而这保证了两人的近距离接触。  
在这种情况下，埃里克所有的超能力——飞行，自愈都是无效的。  
他抽出小刀，精准地刺入了对方的胸腹。  
埃里克吃痛地跪倒在地上：“凯尔！你发什么神经！”  
他喘着粗气说，“你想我们就这么死在这里？好啊！我没想到你比那个邪教变态还要疯！”  
“你这混蛋死有余辜，”凯尔用力朝他下巴打了一拳，滚落在地上：“我说服你去死！”  
“你疯了，娘炮，”埃里克叹了口气，“你说那些外星人鬼事时我就该发现的。”  
他举起拳头，一拳打晕了凯尔。

13.  
失踪已久的美国侠抱着超感侠出现在医院门口的场景着实吓坏了医护人员。超感侠被抬走后，美国侠接过他们给的毛巾，擦擦头发，告诉他们他是去执行秘密任务了两个月，而那正好是超感侠这几周研究的案子。这就是他失踪的原因，也是他为什么找到了正与邪教势力战斗的超感侠，与他合力战胜了敌人，最终把他送到了医院。  
——  
“你在这里干什么。”凯尔醒来的第一句话是。  
“我还没看过超级英雄睡觉。”埃里克说。  
“你可以照照镜子。”凯尔撇过头，不去看他。  
“我没有证据。”埃里克平静地说，“但我可以告诉你我们超能力的来源。”  
“滚。”  
“只是政府实验而已。三十年前……根据那个变态的杀人时间，至少五十年前……他们就开始在新生儿身上做实验，给他们注射五号化合物，让存活下来、能力完善的那些成为众人眼中的超级英雄。好事——你父母应该不知情，而我根本没有父母。我告诉你不是为了让你原谅我，只是给你一个我为什么那么做的解释。我是经由注射获得的能力，你也是，一样恶心。”  
凯尔再抬头时，他已经走了。  
——  
“美国侠！传闻你失去了超能力，是真的吗？”女记者把话筒举到他面前。  
埃里克挡在凯尔德病房门前，露出一个微笑：“当然不了，亲爱的。能力不是什么可以轻易失去的东西。”  
“超感侠怎么样了？他的健康状况如何，我们可以进去采访吗？”女记者眼中闪过亮光。  
“他还在恢复。我们去外面。”  
——  
三年前

那发生在一个午后。凯尔从对方体内抽出，给安全套打了个结，扔进办公桌旁的垃圾桶。埃里克喘过气来，穿上裤子，走到办公桌后鼓捣起来。  
凯尔低头开始穿衣服。饶是如此，埃里克从办公桌后扔出那东西时，他还是下意识地接住了。他低下头，看见一枚小小的黄铜钥匙：“这是什么意思？”  
“我办公室的钥匙，”埃里克翻了个白眼，“我还以为犹太人都很有眼色。”  
这钥匙被他扔掉过一次，又被对方从垃圾桶里扒出，强行留在他的桌子上。那之后，这枚钥匙就好好的待在了他的办公桌里整整三个月，一次都没有使用过：因为他从来没有主动去找过对方。  
三个月后，他们终于爆发了第一次、也是唯一一次争吵。凯尔顺利地表达出了自己所有的不满，并问候了对方的十八代祖宗，但埃里克只是站在那里，看着他，走过来。凯尔下意识地绷紧了；啪的一声，自己脸上被扇了一巴掌。  
于是他掏出钥匙，折断，扔在对方面前的地毯上。  
凯尔从病床上醒转过来。窗外，簌簌的风吹动了树叶，黑暗包裹住了星光。  
——  
“他干了什么？”凯尔的大学好友，温迪的男友，斯坦，边这么说边要了两份汉堡。  
“扇了我一巴掌，然后亲了我，”刚刚出院，还缝着针的凯尔回答道，“只是为了戏弄我。”  
“对，因为你们还全裸着，不能当真，”斯坦拉开距离，避开凯尔的拳头，“你知道，我以为这是什么，一次性的侵犯？现在看来他可是好好的利用了你一把啊。”  
凯尔转过头；他感觉自己的耳朵在发烫：“跟那没关系，我想问的是我现在该怎么做。”  
“你救过他，他救过你，债已经还清了，我看不出有什么问题，”斯坦说，“以后离他远点就好了。”  
“你以为这三年我都是怎么过来的？”凯尔看了一眼旁边看过来的老太太，压低了声音，“我只接偏门的案子，任由自己腐烂成三线英雄，就是为了不掺合到他的事情里。你也看到了，我得到了什么？他还是一样呼风唤雨，而我只是一个失败者。”  
“兄弟，”斯坦从汉堡里抬起头，“如果你不想惹他的话，只要告诉我他什么时候又接近你，我们会摆平他的好吗？但是如果你想回去和他共事，比他混得更好，那你就得顺手把跟他的烂摊子处理了。我不在乎这是否涉及到你对他的一顿海扁，但我觉得你需要的也不是这个。”  
凯尔叹气：“他甚至根本不避开我。”  
“我们谈的可是美国侠啊，在人群中长大的英雄，这人是没有公私观念和羞耻心的，而且估计也不怎么懂什么是处关系。”斯坦又啃了口汉堡。  
“我现在谈的不是亲密关系，”凯尔说，“我需要的是克制住打他一顿的冲动，当好我的超级英雄。我不知道该怎么做到这一切。”  
“那就难办了，因为我只知道怎么处理吵架，”斯坦挑挑眉，“温迪和我？总是吵架。但她每次和我吵都是因为我伤了她。他让你伤心了吗？”  
凯尔开始想这场谈话是不是一个好主意。  
“不如说是卡特曼那孩子让你伤心了。突然之间你就失去了他，取而代之的是一个成年的、对你施加过各项恶行的恶棍。但他估计也伤心了吧，这对你来说也算是一个好消息了。”  
“我没在听。”凯尔开始摸钱包。  
“虽然这人好像没有内疚感，”斯坦说，“但或许他还是有颗心的。也就是说，你可以操控他。在他这阵愧疚感过去之前，他应该不会再接近你。”  
他长吁一口气：“我是天才。”  
——  
凯尔给自己家做了次大扫除。他把卡特曼买的零食：薯片、早餐面包、可乐和咖啡豆打包好放在一个袋子里。卡特曼带来或碰过的安全毯和青蛙玩偶放在另一个袋子里。厕所的下水箱卡了，他修理时从里面找出了一袋晶体——不知道是什么。想了想，他把自己制造的反制剂和剩余的五号化合物连同晶体也打了个包。卡特曼那些生活用品和衣服进了第四个包。  
他从家里提出这些垃圾袋，一路走到停车场的黑色垃圾箱前，把它们扔了进去。  
——  
公告：巫毒教崇拜者威廉侵犯儿童，献祭活人，被联盟英雄美国侠与超感侠击毙。

旧风格版：

凶手：外星人是真的（出示证据：漩涡）  
凯尔：八成是我的幻觉（丢反制剂导致卡特曼变大）  
卡特曼：我是美国侠（打倒凶手 抱走凯尔）  
凯尔：你这个混蛋（利用能力互斥捅伤埃里克）  
埃里克：痛  
政府：美国侠的失踪是卧底行动，凶手信的是邪教不是外星人，无事发生  
斯坦：或许你们应该谈谈或者打一架？算了，当我没说  
埃里克：所以到底是谁害我变小了

事件发生顺序：  
献祭杀人案开始-二十二年前  
美国侠埃里克变小，失去超能力，化名卡特曼-本年  
凯尔开始查献祭杀人案，与埃里克一起发现凶手大本营-本年  
埃里克从车里走出，注射反制剂后变回美国侠，救凯尔-本年  
两人开始别扭的相处

14.  
“请进。”秘书打开了门。  
凯尔抬起头。面前坐着的是一个政府高层。  
“美国侠已经承认，”高层挥手让秘书拿两杯茶，“他就是你照顾过的那个小孩卡特曼。凶手，行凶方式都不清楚，这是丑闻，所以政府已经压下来了。”  
凯尔接过茶，没有说话。  
“之前那个威廉，”高层笑了笑，“他相信的东西是真的，不过扭曲了。”  
凯尔轻轻笑了笑：“我就知道。”  
“实际上是翻译的流失所致。”高层继续说，“他看到了一些录像，就相信要献祭人类给外星人才能取悦他们。实际上外星人和我们政府一直有合作，从他出生前就开始了。不过他们已经要离开地球了。”  
这就是街上那些注视着他的外星人的来由？凯尔在座位上挪了下：“需要我做什么？”  
“你看，”高层啜了一口茶，“他们之前留下了一块石碑，但由于翻译过程的错误和信息流失，衍生出了三个宗教。这些宗教一直在战争状态中，政府一直都想得到石碑原件，以解决冲突，让三教融合。但之前他们说这是圣物，一直不肯给我们，直到现在要离开了，他们才告诉我们它被埋在沙漠里了。我们需要你和美国侠去把它取回。”  
——  
“这就是超感侠给我们的答复。你的答案是什么？”  
“首先，我为什么要做这件事？”埃里克抚平了身上的国旗披风。他还在暗暗震惊外星人的存在——凯尔居然是对的。  
“因为政府目前对联盟还有掌控力，”女高层走上前，看到埃里克的神情，笑了：”不喜欢这个答案？那换个说法怎么样：政府经过商讨，已经同意让超级英雄联盟脱离部门，自行成立组织。对外的拟文已经写好，只要你们取回石碑，那个宗教原件，就会发出。”  
埃里克挑了挑眉：“为什么现在同意？什么改变了？”  
女高层叹了口气：“那个威廉，你知道他是谁吗？”  
埃里克摇摇头。  
“那我就直说了。你已经知道制造超级婴儿的事情，他就是联盟成立前，甚至你出生前，叛逃政府的实验对象。突然有一天外出时他失踪了，飞到了天上，不见了。我们所有的跟踪装置都被他拆了，跟灭门那天变小后你做的一样。十年后，他开始杀人，相信这能让他得到所谓的救赎。英雄做的也是杀人的工作，但他杀死的是无辜的人，我们杀的是坏人。你杀死威廉是大功一件，只要你取回石碑，我们就答应让你们自由。”  
她笑了笑：“那就是你一直想要的，不是吗？”  
——  
“我当时告诉你那么多，如果感动没有，你至少得有点感激吧？”梅芙女王从窗口探出，点燃一支烟。埃里克撇开头。  
“你还是没习惯烟。”  
“你到现在都没告诉我你到底知道多少，又是从哪里得到消息的。”  
“埃里克，你该知道的，对我来说相比坦诚还是我的小命比较重要，”梅芙女王说，“不过你好像不怎么惜命啊？五号化合物的事有继续追查吗？只是忙着搞和凯尔的事。”  
她弹弹烟，向窗外吹出一口雾：“在我看来，放弃和凯尔之间的事，先保住自己的小命。”  
“是放弃和他之间的事，还是放弃他的命？”  
梅芙在烟雾中露出一个暧昧的微笑：“都是。”

15.  
凯尔是开车来的沙漠的。他到时埃里克早已飞到，正在沙漠边缘等着他。然后他们就靠走的。  
一开始，只是在沙漠里走——一切都很正常。凯尔摸到那层膜状物是在几天后。他摸到的那层物质很软滑，像橡皮糖。  
“后面可能是幻境什么的，”埃里克说，“外星人的把戏。你还要继续吗？我一个人也可以完成。“  
“这是我的责任。”凯尔伸出手，被吸了进去。  
——  
他身上佩戴着一个政府胸章。埃里克转头，看见一个中年男子等在那里。  
“我是来接待你的，”他说，“我们这里有个问题。有个水坝正在修建，但过程中淹了很多田地，也死了很多鱼虾，因此今年农民的收成算是完了。你觉得我们该怎么办？”  
埃里克在视线中寻找着凯尔：“我觉得你的意思是，水坝得修，但农民不能反，对吗？”  
“他是说怎样找到粮食。”凯尔走了出来；他身上也穿着西装。  
“那就只有一个办法了，”埃里克说，“不可能找到粮食的，所以人一定会反，但这无所谓，不是吗？算不到你头上。”  
凯尔正想说话，埃里克摆摆手：“就这样吧。我的等级比你高。而且他问的是我的意见。”  
男子走后，凯尔说：“先不说这个幻境的意图是什么，这不可能是正确答案。”  
“这当然不可能，”埃里克笑了，“不过我有一个答案。水坝刚修，现在推倒它下游不会沉积泥沙，那些田还有救。”  
他打开镭射眼，把修到一半的水坝轰成了碎片。  
——  
“你为什么要这样做？”凯尔坐在草地上，看着旁边的埃里克。  
“把他支走，然后做我想做的事，”埃里克摘下一朵蒲公英，“我总不能杀了他吧。”  
“还是说你希望我杀了他？”  
凯尔暗骂一声：“很有你的风格。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”埃里克站起身，“我觉得这个幻境是它在试图了解我们。我们继续？”  
凯尔看着他，过了几秒，起身跟了上去。  
——  
天上下起了青蛙雨。  
他依偎在法老——他父亲的怀里，“父亲，为什么你不让犹太人离开埃及？”  
“我们的国不能分裂。”  
“但我的朋友凯尔说，上帝会惩罚我们，杀死埃及所有的初生婴儿。”  
“或许上帝对我们不是公平的，”父亲说，“但我相信他不会这样做。”  
雷声响起，埃里克缩在了父亲怀里。  
——  
在进入膜状物前，埃里克和凯尔有过一个谈话。  
“你告诉了他们一切？”埃里克平静地说，“我还以为这会是你一生的污点——收养美国侠。”  
“我什么都没说，”凯尔说，“我以为你告诉了他们一切。”  
“好吧，他们对我不是这样说的，”埃里克说，“算了，可能只是政府不想承认他们一直在监控超级英雄。那些跟着你的外星人可能也在跟着我。”  
“进去之后，我怎么才能分辨出哪个是真的你？”凯尔说。  
“相信我，你会认出我的。我也是一样：伪装成犹太人还是有难度的。”  
——  
“埃里克，”身着犹太服的凯尔伸出手，“我来带你走出这个幻境。”  
埃里克在遍地婴儿的哭嚎中握住凯尔的手，“但是上帝说……”  
“虽然我们不是朋友，但我不会丢下你在这里。这也只是幻觉，醒过来吧。”  
“你不是他，”埃里克缩回手，“他不会这样做。”  
“还记得你变成卡特曼那天吗？”凯尔说，“在沙发那里，你说了什么？”  
“我相信你。请让我留下。”埃里克不由自主地说。  
“现在，请相信我。”  
——  
凯尔睁开眼。上一个幻境中埃里克的手才刚刚放开。那里对方是一个小孩，但他还是叫他埃里克。  
因为卡特曼就是埃里克。或者说，卡特曼不曾存在过。  
——  
新的幻境。  
“ID。”凯尔从餐馆逃窜出来。在这个一切都被纳入系统的AI世界，他那里也去不了。  
出租车司机朝他招手，他上了车，因为没有ID被推下来——那人看他的样子像在看撒旦。  
街灯，共享单车，一切都是外星人精心布置的模拟人类世界的摆设。但这一切究竟是为了测试什么？  
他盘腿坐在正在施工的工地旁，听着隆隆的杂音入睡了。  
梦里，有人问他：“你在这个世界过得并不开心。愿意和我们一起走吗？”  
他迷迷糊糊地回答，“可以，只要你让所有记得我的人忘了我，我就跟你走。我的家人，我的朋友，所有人……”  
“如果我加一个条件——献祭埃里克？  
他揉揉眼睛，醒过来。他想到了一个主意，如何在幻境中和埃里克联系——用鲜花，果实和种子，因为它们触手可及，也不会惊动他人。  
他在他走过的路上洒满了果核——小时候，和斯坦玩游戏时，接头的暗号就是这个。  
天快亮时，他在公园的长椅上睡着了。果核已经用完了，他还是没有找到埃里克。  
他在晨光中醒来，伸了个懒腰，跳了地上。走了没几步，他就踩到了果实——更加圆润，不是他的果核。  
他顺着果实往前走，在水池边发现了埃里克。  
埃里克看了他一眼，跳了下去。  
——  
凯尔大喊着对方的名字，划水划到对方身边。  
埃里克拨了一把湿透的头发，“我没疯，我只是想在下一个幻觉出来前洗个澡，顺便尿个尿。”  
“你是怎么想到留下果实的？”  
“怎么？”埃里克看了他一眼，明白过来，“你也留下了果实？那我猜是心有灵犀吧。”  
他在阳光中搓了把头发：“你还有什么要说的吗？我准备尿了。”  
凯尔冲他招招手：“过来。”  
埃里克往前走了一步，停了下来。  
凯尔再次招手。  
埃里克走上前来。  
凯尔握住他的手臂，听见自己的心脏在胸腔中颤抖。  
“噢，拜托。”他咬牙向前一倾；两人的嘴唇相触了。

16.  
“凯尔，“走出膜状物的第三天，他们的储水量到达了一个危险的值，“我听见了鸡叫。我们已经走到边缘了？”  
“这是撒哈拉，”凯尔翻了个白眼，“你是太渴了。我还有个苹果，你要吗？”  
“我有酒。”埃里克举起一个小瓶子。  
“现在喝哪个等于喝到刀子，会弄穿你的喉咙，”凯尔毫不留情地说，“昨天你有留下足迹吗？没有足迹我们是回不去的。”  
“我们往回走一天，把足迹弄出来的。“埃里克接过苹果，擦了擦。  
”或许确实应该让你一个人来的。你可以飞。“凯尔说。但我真不知道你会拿石碑来做些什么。  
但如果不是你，我可能走不出那个幻境。埃里克暗想。最终他也这样回答了。  
凯尔不再说话。  
——  
回去留下足迹那天，埃里克烤了蜗牛，凯尔在一旁收拾着装备。  
“想做吗？”埃里克说，他的手还在转动着树枝。  
“太浪费体力。”  
“也没什么别的事情可以做了。”  
“有道理。”  
埃里克抚上凯尔的脸，把他的头拉过来；凯尔偏过头，亲吻了他。  
埃里克把披风解下铺在地上，树枝放在沙子上。两人倒在了披风上。  
凯尔用左臂向下支撑着自己的身体。埃里克用胳膊肘把自己支起，迎向他。  
他们的大腿交缠在一起，隐秘地相互触碰着。  
埃里克抬起左手，用舌头卷住三根手指，吸了一口。  
凯尔握住他那只手，把它拉到自己嘴边，笑了笑。  
他含入了那些手指。  
埃里克的喉结动了下。  
夕阳下，温暖的光和渐冷的空气覆盖住他们的身体。  
临近高潮时，埃里克才发出一声垂死般的呻吟。  
凯尔疲惫地倒在他身上。  
——  
他们的水最终还是用完了。埃里克，和过去他常常嘲笑的凯尔那样，出现了幻觉。  
他看见地平线上龙卷风一般的漩涡闪烁着冰冷的蓝光，吸纳着一切。  
凯尔只是一昧向前，显然什么也没看到，于是他也什么都没说。  
他在深夜扼住了凯尔的喉咙。  
凯尔一拳打开他：“发什么神经！”  
“水快没了。”他冷静地说，“你迟早也会这样做的。”  
“水一天前就没了，”凯尔叹了口气，“你还好吗？”  
“你昨晚一晚没睡。”  
“我是在守夜！因为我看到了漩涡，和在威廉的石头阵那里一样的漩涡。”凯尔抓了一把头发，“我以为你看不见，所以就没说。你没事，你只是看见了平时超感时才能看见的东西，因为我们接近了石碑。”  
他继续道：“我们就快到了。我觉得漩涡那里就是我们要找的东西。”  
——  
“他们进去了。不用担心，我有把握他们都走不出来。”  
“好的，好的。”

17.  
他们终于走到了漩涡旁边。巨大的漩涡从地面一路蔓延到天空，裹挟着尘土和空气。  
它通体发蓝，夹杂着无数蓝色的微末。在它前面，是一个深深的沙坑，里面伫立着一块石碑。  
“我们下去？”凯尔转过头。  
——  
沙坑中，两人向着石碑往前。  
“我得告诉你，”埃里克说，“那个威廉是从联盟成立前，从政府叛逃的超级英雄。我得到政府同意，取回石碑交换联盟自由，这就是我来这里的理由。”  
“所以他的能力才和你一模一样，”凯尔说，“我在水箱里发现了你留下的晶体，是凶手用来击倒你的五号化合物残余吧。你不觉得奇怪吗？一般人不可能弄到那么多五号化合物。”  
他们到了。  
埃里克伸手要碰石碑。凯尔制住他：“一起吧。”  
两人同时伸出了手。  
一瞬间，信息传入了他们的身躯。  
——  
第一个陷阱是灭门案，目的是为了杀死埃里克。  
第二个陷阱是桥下女尸案，目的是利用威廉杀死埃里克和可能知情的凯尔。  
第三个陷阱是石碑。政府和外星人达成合作，让外星人杀死他们看不惯的埃里克。外星人同意的理由是过于强大的力量会打破宇宙的平衡，他们的神需要从两人的死亡中汲取力量产生新生命；简而言之，需要献祭。  
而石碑就是可以杀死并献祭超级英雄的、外星人留下的最后的礼物。  
从始至终，他们和政府都在莫比乌斯环上追逃。  
——  
夜色中，漩涡在上空盘旋。埃里克躺在凯尔身旁，他的声音几乎是一声叹息：“这就是结局了。”  
沙坑有结界，可以进来但不可能出去。埃里克试过飞，凯尔在他飞不起来。他还试了挖地道，沙子担不住，塌了。  
凯尔看着天上的星星，忽然觉得即使它们只是外星神明监视的眼睛，看上去也很美：“那块石碑……”  
“所谓能杀死并献祭超级英雄的、最后的礼物。”埃里克抬起头。  
“但它上面确实有古文字。这可能真的是它们的圣物。”凯尔坐起身，“我想试试一件事。”  
——  
两人的手同时触碰到了石碑。  
这次，他们被拉入了不同的幻境。  
——  
“你输了，”联盟大厦的天台上，他对埃里克说，“你的同党都死了。联盟的腐败统治也该结束了。”  
“杀死一个超级英雄？”埃里克笑了，“你准备怎么做？用刀，用枪，用毒药？”  
“用纯五号化合物做的冰刀，”凯尔摇摇手里的刀。  
取回石碑后，埃里克率领联盟脱离了政府。自由那天，他买了一束红玫瑰，放到了凯尔的门口。  
他们结婚了，日子过得很平淡也很美好。但是积弊难反，埃里克用尽了努力也没能成为一个好的英雄。联盟很快商业化，通过佣金决定战线。  
这一决定出来，他们不停地争执，在疲惫中决定离婚。最终，凯尔留下了一束黄玫瑰和一把家门钥匙。  
然后他脱离了联盟，与黑袍纠察队合作，成功把埃里克堵死在了这个天台上。  
“我知道你做得到，只有你能做得到。”埃里克解下披风，“现在，来玩吧。”  
——  
在外星，三个孩子捡到一本预言书，告诉他们只要去到沙漠中央，就能拯救世界。但他们被欺骗了。那本预言书的谜底是献祭：拯救世界的方式就是献祭自身，满足神明。  
“拯救世界的方式就是献祭自身——这和你们的处境何其相似。你们政府看不惯的只是埃里克，他们愿意放其他人自由。只要他死在这里，他所有的抱负都能实现。这不是很完美吗？”  
凯尔没有答他；他走入了下一个真相。  
——  
它是他们的神。  
但很久以前，它只是他们中间的一个。  
直到它被塑造成他们的神。  
但……他们本身就已经可以自给自足，神只是一个他们创造来满足自己的意象。它唯一的自由就是决定哪些生命值得收割以持续自己的存在。  
——  
很久以前，人和外星人都是古神的一支。  
后来，战争摧毁了世界，于是他们离开到了新的宇宙。  
那之后，外星人塑造了自己的新神，人忘记了自己的身份。  
——  
“那么多无意义的献祭，都是为了维持一个已经故去的神话吗？”凯尔大吼，“你应该离开现在这个宇宙，回到古神的宇宙中去。那里现在都是断壁残垣，但终有一天可以恢复如新。你的子民不也正要离开地球吗？带他们一起去那里吧，那里才有新的未来。”  
“如果你真的视自己为神明的话。”

18.  
埃里克在触碰石碑前就已经明白，他要杀死神明。  
——  
幻境中，他飞起来，进入漩涡，看到了神。  
多年以前，在政府的封闭机构的保温室内，一个孩子独自一人玩着毯子。  
“我知道你做过的事，”神明说，“你牺牲了它——为了借口政府办事低效，导致超级英雄无法及时赶到现场——那架空难的飞机。为什么？”  
“只有那样才能在未来保护更多的人。”埃里克握紧了拳头。  
“我有办法只让你一个人死亡。”  
“留在漩涡里，你会迅速老死。然后他就可以离开。反正你也没有什么值得留恋的东西，不是吗？你死之后，联盟自然会得到自由。没人在乎虾兵蟹将的自由。”  
“人为蛆虫，神为身体，神为了不消失需要杀害蛆。这个沙漠就是捕蝇网。过去的那三个献祭者没能预知未来，而是被牵引直至死亡，但谁又能说神不是为人杀的人呢？为了让宇宙维系下去，有些人必须被献祭。到最后，只剩下一块石头和重整的世界。而你，将会看到新开辟的大陆上的灯火。”  
埃里克看着自己的皮肤迅速坏死。他没有移开。  
——  
他睁开眼。石碑。凯尔。他低下头，看见自己手里是一把石头匕首。  
“我看懂了，”凯尔擦擦汗，“石碑上说，当无能力者杀死有能力者，而有能力者甘愿受死时，献祭的循环就会结束。你明白这句话的意思吗？这里没有无能力者啊。”  
埃里克握住匕首，让它在手心里转了几圈。他抬头看向天空中的漩涡。  
“谁是那个无能力者呢……”  
“凯尔，”埃里克感受到一阵朦胧的痛苦，“我很抱歉所有发生的事。我欠你这一句话。”  
他想：我想，神明也只是个一无是处的无能力者，靠献祭过活。  
他把匕首刺向自己。他身上着了火，然后昏倒在光里。  
他没能看见新大陆。  
——  
“埃里克！”  
埃里克回过神来，摔倒在地。他的手脱离了石碑。他清醒过来，看见对方担忧的眼神：“你一直没有松开石碑；他跟你说了什么？”  
埃里克嘶哑地笑了：“我们应该联手杀掉它。”  
“什么？不！我有解决的办法……”  
埃里克的眼神变得冰冷：“松开我。”  
凯尔松开了手。埃里克站起来，拍拍灰，一拳打上了他的鼻子。  
两人翻倒在地，拼命去够对方的肩膀，谁都不愿意松手。终于埃里克推倒了凯尔，用力打在他胸口。凯尔一把揪住他的头发，把两人的位置颠倒了过来，一巴掌打上他的脸。  
他钳制住埃里克：“你这个混蛋。你干过无数伤天害理的事，对我也好对其他人也好。但我了解你，我知道你是个怎样的人，而我不会丢下你离开。现在，听我的解决办法。”  
——  
在凯尔的劝导下，神明同意和解，带外星人离开这个宇宙。漩涡慢慢变细，终于消失在了沙漠里。石碑被留下了，但“这不是宗教原件，只是献祭的道具。它有限制超能力的用处，不过需要直接的触碰，我把它留给你们，以后说不定能用上。顺便，我把你们的能力互斥拿走了，当是歉意。你们想的话可以直接飞走。”  
“所以五号化合物的源头是石碑。”埃里克道。  
“怎么样，你想再打一架吗？用上所有的超能力。”凯尔转身面对他。  
“然后杀死你？让我想想，”埃里克自大地笑了，“听上去不错。知道我秘密的人就死光了。”  
“那些事现在只有你自己担心，”凯尔说，“不管怎样，超级英雄都有退休的时候。或许，我们可以一起退休。”  
埃里克没有说话。  
“再等我们就要渴死了。行还是不行？”  
凯尔伸出手。他没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸，这很可能是因为埃里克也在屏息。埃里克看着这只手，好像看到了什么意想不到的东西。最终，他回握住了他的手。  
“当然行。”

Fin.


End file.
